Harry Potter en una galaxia muy muy lejana
by Agus y Moony
Summary: PRIOR INCANTATO...Crossover de HP y Star Wars, cosa. Dejen Rr! Es una orden, jajajaj Capi 10
1. Default Chapter

_Aiya seguidoras, (¿seguidoras? huy, si que me pego mal el jugo de naranja) aca les traemos un nuevo fic que siempre nos hubiera gustado leer, ya que hay muchos crossover con LOTR (que son geniales, ojo), pero ninguno con Star Wars, otra de nuestras pasiones, asi que decidimos hacer esta porqueria en sintonia con el inminente estreno de Episodio III. (Nota, si algun momento dejamos de actualizar es porque nos comimos las uñas de los nervios ) Esperamos que lo disfruten y no les pedimos que dejen rr porque no sirve para nada hacerlo, si son almas caritativas del Sr. (de los Anillos, XD) haran felices a este par de Argentinas, y si no…como dice Han Solo "Nos veremos en el infierno!", jajaja. (definitivamente, si, me pego mal). Besos a todas y que la Fuerza las acompañe. Agus y Moony_

_Harry pertenece a la genia de Jo, y Star pertenece al genio de Jor. Jajaj. _

**CAPITULO I: La amenaza fantasma del Sr. Oscuro (wena, no tenes titulo, XD) **

Prepararte para encontrarte con tus padres Potter!

No te tengo miedo Voldemort, nunca te tuve! Im be ready! (como en la peli III )

Las escasas personas que estaban observando ensimismadas el duelo entre el mago

oscuro mas poderoso de todos los tiempos, con sed de venganza y con la confianza de

que no le pasaría lo mismo que la ultima vez y el joven Harry Potter, con solo 17 años,

pero con toda la esperanza del mundo mágico como energía; sintieron un escalofrío al

ver como salía una enceguecedora luz amarilla de las dos varitas y chocaban entre si.

Al cabo de unos segundos de brillo, los duelistas habían desaparecido. Los seguidores

de ambos bandos se acercaron incrédulos al lugar del hecho, pero era cierto, Harry y

Voldemort no estaban. Albus Dumbledore, viejo y maltrecho, se miro con la

rejuvenecida y perversa Bellatrix Lestrange y ninguno supo que decir.

En una galaxia, muy, muy lejana…

Prepárese para perder Maestro!

No te tengo miedo Anakin, que seas el elegido no es nada para mi!

Dos espadas láser celeste y azules brillaban en una de las tantas salas deshabitadas del

Consejo Jedi. Eran mas que maestro y alumno, eran casi como hermanos, o como padre

e hijo, y entre risas y el caracteristico ruido de estas espadas estaban Kenobi y

Skywalker mientras sintieron una temblor en la Fuerza.

El mas joven de los jedis miro a su maestro significativamente.

¿Usted también lo sintió?

Obi Wan asintió y frunció el ceño:

Voy a hablar con el Consejo.

Y sin más explicaciones salio del lugar.

Anakin se lo quedo mirando pensando que en este tiempo libre quizás podría ir a

saludar a Padme, y de paso, hacerle unos "mimos". Sonrió con picardía.

Caminaba hasta la habitación de la senadora cuando sintió una presencia detrás suyo.

Sin asustarse, se dio vuelta tratando de impresionar al visitante.

Se sorprendió al toparse con un asustado muchacho de unos diecisiete años, con el pelo

morocho bastante revuelto y con ojos verdes esmeralda que brillaban detrás de los

anteojos.

Hola –saludo sorprendido el Jedi.

Hola-contesto el muchacho medio shockeado mirando atrás furtivamente.

Anakin lo agarro del brazo y lo metió en su habitación.

¿Quién sos¿Qué pasa¿De que escapas?-pregunto el joven Skywalker cuando ya

estuvieron en la seguridad de su cuarto.

Soy Harry Potter, estaba peleando en un duelo a muerte con Voldemort, (freno

tomando un respiro, sonaban muy tontas las palabras, pero era la realidad) –

y…y…aparecí ac�, no se como. –contesto tratando de parecer lo menos estupido

posible.

Ani lo miro con suspicacia, no era que le molestara el chico, en absoluto, pero un

desconocido no podía estar en ese edificio, era demasiado privado, demasiado selectivo.

El sabia por experiencia propia lo dura que eran las reglas del CJ. Pero al mismo tiempo

le daba pena, era muy joven el chico como para andar batiéndose a duelos mortales,

aparte sentía la tristeza y el valor que tenía. No podía echarlo así como así, solo porque

al Maestro Yoda y a su grupo se le ocurriera.

"Una regla rota mas, una menos", pensó Anakin, y le sonrió a Harry.

Mira, no me interesa porque caíste ac�, ni te voy a hacer un interrogatorio ya que te

noto muy impresionado¿esta bien?

Harry se sorprendió ante la intuición del muchacho. No tenia idea quien era, aunque el

rostro le resultaba vagamente familiar.

Te voy a esconder acá por un tiempo¿si, hasta que veamos como podes volver a

donde estabas. ¿Te parece bien?.

Harry, sorprendido, pero sin mas remedio, asintió.

_¿Qué tal, eh? Desde este fic mandamos un besote a nuestra amiga lejana AnaCathy que es una dulce! Y a Malliane, la mejor escritora cordobesa, que hace bastante tiempo que no la engancho en el MSN. Besos a ambas y a quien lea esta bazofia. (Bart! De donde sacas esas palabras?)_


	2. Capitulo II

_Hola! No podemos creer que hayamos tenido 4 Rr! Parece irónico, pero no, en serio, fue una sorpresa re agradable! Este chapy no es muy largo porque ya estaba escrito, pero el próximo, prometemos hacerlo con mas contenido. Gracias por leer! Y sobretodo por los reviews, ¡aguante Racing (Agus) y Boca (Moony), no tiene mucho que ver, pero bueno, jajaj, en los comienzos de los fics vale todo, jajaja. Besos! _

**GaRrY: **Cortito pero igualmente vale, gracias por el mensajito y la onda!

**Ellie Bennet: **Hola wapa! (Notamos que usan mucho este termino en ¿de que país salio? Porque acá en Argentina no lo usamos para saludo, al contrario, es una palabra un poco vieja, pero es tan dulce…) Star Wars es lo más! Gracias por el rr y esperamos que te guste este nuevo chapy. Besos para vos!

**Rubi: **Hola dulce! Gracias por lo puede estar muy buena y por el apoyo moral, es muy importante para los escritores, en serio, parece una pavada, pero leer algo así te da mucha alegría! En cuanto a la Normalidad, Huy! Perdón, no pensamos que alguien siguiera eso, la verdad fue que teníamos varios chapys escritos, pero nos entro un virus a la compu y nos borraron TODO, sin siquiera avisarnos! Fue horrible, really. Así que nos olvidamos de los X-kids, pero ya que nos decís así, sentimos mucho haberte dejado en la nada, así que nos vamos a poner las pilas para seguirlo, gracias por todo! Besos

**AnaCathy: **Amiga! No sabíamos que tb te gustaba Star Wars! Que chica inteligente, jajaja. De nada por el agradecimiento, es lo menos que te mereces, esperamos que este chapy te guste…Nos gusto mucho la frase del final y las musas, mmm, andan por aquí, por ahora, XD. Gracias de nuevo, besos!

_Los personajes que reconozcan de JK, perteneces a ella, of course, y los que reconozcan de GL, pertenecen a él obviamente, así que, ¿para que agregarlo?_

**Capitulo II:El ataque de los magos…**

Obi Wan se encaminaba hacia la sala circular del Consejo, ¿Qué era lo que habían

sentido? ¿Tendría que ver con Anakin y sus teorías del elegido? O peor, ¿Qué había

hecho su rebelde discípulo ahora? ¿Por qué justamente a él le había tocado un padawan

tan liero? Ojala no fuera grave, porque ya se había quedado sin excusas…

Entro sintiéndose intimidado, ya hacia mucho tiempo que iba a aquella famosa sala y

seguía sintiéndose igual que cuando tenía 10 años.

Caminaba tan ensimismado, tratando de parecer seguro, que se choco con un joven que

se hallaba parado en el centro del Consejo.

Perdón –susurró un poco avergonzado.

Pase Maestro Kenobi –dijo cortésmente Mace Windu. –Este joven es su nuevo

discípulo temporal…

Tom Riddle su nombre es –completo Yoda.

Obi Wan abrió grandes sus celestes ojos, ¡no podía con uno y ahora encima dos! Trato

de guardarse esos pensamientos para después, ya que los miembros del CJ podrían

sentirlo y enojarse con él por su falta de cooperación.

Miro al nuevo muchacho; era de estatura normal, algo bajo, aunque de tez blanca, tenia

el pelo negro azabache y ojos claros.

Hola, -saludo dándole la mano.

Al tocarlo sintió que poseía una poderosa energía.

Bueno, -continuó Windu atrayendo nuevamente la atención de la sala.-Ya los

presentamos, así que pueden retirarse.

Y que la fuerza los acompañe –finalizó Ki Adi-Mundi.

Tom y Obi Wan hicieron una pequeña reverencia y dando media vuelta salieron del

lugar.

Una vez caminando a lo que sería su habitación el joven Riddle dibujó en su cara una

mueca de satisfacción que pasó desapercibida para su nuevo maestro.

Hi! Si, ya sabemos que esta pequeño, pero queríamos subirlo igual, gracias por leer.

Bueno, ahora una pregunta para el proximo cahpy, vamos a hacer lo que ustedes digan: **¿Harry sabe o no, del mundo de Star Wars? ¿Vió las pelis y conoce todo? ¿Sabe del cambió Anakin-Darth Vader? ¿Que opinan?**


	3. Capitulo III

**HOLA! SOLO NOS QUEDA DECIR QUE "GANO" POR UNANIMIDAD LA ENCUESTITA QUE HARRY SI SEPA DEL UNIVERSO STAR, AUNQUE, COMO VERAN, LA REALIDAD SUPERARA LA FICCION .**

**GRACIAS POR PARTICIPAR, GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! LAS KEREMOS! **

**Ruby**: Hola! ¿Hiciste una historia de X-Men? Ahora mismo vamos a leerla y te dejamos un review! Si, hicimos un Tom Kenobi, jajaja. Pero ya vas a ver que tiene buenos planes el Tomy. Perdón pero hicimos que Harry sepa bastante, (mas bien de los actores que de las películas en si) porque si sabia un poco, se nos complicaba mucho. Esperamos que te guste igual, gracias por tu opinión, siempre es bien recibida! Bye bye, Besos!

**Ellie Bennet**: Hola linda! Jaja, gracias por la explicación! Si, los chapys cortos son nuestra especialidad, Pero este tratamos de hacerlo mas larguito…Un poko. Bueno, esperamos que te guste, gracias por el rr, muxos besos para vos!

**AnaCathy: **Como siempre gracias por estar siempre! Nos causo mucha gracia lo de historias paralelas, pero no nos da la cabeza para tanto, jajaja. Asi que bueno, esperamos que te guste, y nos estamos leyendo! Besos

**Yaruss: **Hola! Que entusiasmo! Antes que nada, muchas gracias por la energia! Bueno, como veras en el chapy pusimos que Harry pudo ver las pelis sin necesidad de robar, pero no hubiera estado mal . Jajaja. En cuanto a la pelea, SI, va a ver una pelea, y va a ser con magia, pero estamos viendo si quedaría mejor ahora o al final…Pero quedate tranquila que tu pelea a pura varita y frases hirientes va a estar y ese chapy te lo vamos a dedicar. Gracias por todo, besos!

**Paula: **Gracias por el rr! Lo de Voldemort realmente no tiene explicación lógica, jaja. Nos pareció que seria más sexy un Tom jovencito a un monstruo sin pelo y con rendijas por orificios nasales ¬¬. Lo del discípulo, tene en cuenta que son Jedis y hacen todo a super velocidad, jajaja. Perdón por el error -

Como veras Harry lo vio por la tele, y le va ser mas fácil, gracias por participar y esperamos que te guste el chapy, besos!

_Harry y Tom pertencen a George Lucas y el Universo SW a JK Rowling…Nah, si ya saben que es al revés, ¿para que vamos a explicarlo de nuevo?._

**Capitulo III: La venganza del Lord Oscuro. **(mentira, los capítulos son para frasear a las pelis de Star, no tienen nada que ver con el desarrollo del chapy, jajaj –no se que vamos a hacer si seguimos hasta el 7-)

Anakin Skywalker jugaba con su trencita de padawan pensando en el glorioso momento

en que se la cortaran y fuera un Caballero Jedi hecho y derecho. Mientras pensaba en

esto observaba al muchacho nuevo.¿Que iba a hacer con él? ¿Le permitirían mantenerlo

ahí, en su cuarto? ¿de que escapaba?. Había tratado de leerle la mente, pero parecía que

sabia técnicas muy poderosas para "cerrarla". Decidió esperar, seguramente iba a

ganarse un reto por parte de Obi Wan pero finalmente le diría uno de sus discursos que

terminaban en: "voy a hacer todo lo posible, pero no te prometo nada…"

Sonrió, pobre Maestro, se hizo cargo de él sin quererlo y muchas veces le había hecho la

vida imposible…Pero volviendo al muchacho, la cara de susto que tenia hacia apenas un

par de minutos había cambiado por una de total sorpresa.

Miraba todo a su alrededor y caminaba por el cuarto como si quisiera estar seguro de

que era real.

-¿Qué pasa chiquito? –pregunto Ani amablemente al ver la cara de desconcierto del

joven.

Harry lo miró aun sin poder creerlo, ese lugar, esa persona, pero no, no podía ser, si ni

siquiera era una cosa real…

Trató de forzar su cabeza para recordar algo mas, si, esa persona adelante suyo era

definitivamente el jóven Darh Vader, el mas malo de los malos, el padre de Luke y

Leia, y a la vez un simple canadiense que había tenido el papel de su vida; no podía

estar tan equivocado, si hasta recordaba como si fuera ayer cuando Dudley había

alquilado la saga completa, inagurando asi "la tarde Star Wars" obligando a todos a las

casi 15 Hs seguidas de espadas laser y bichos raros. Y lo mas raro detodo, es que no era

una película, ni un set de filmación, era la vida real, ¿Real?...

-¿Vos sos Anakin Skywalker, de Tatooine? –contesto finalmente como respuesta Harry.

Ani revoleo los ojos y una delgada linea de frustacion aparecio en su frente. Por

supuesto que él era AS, el elegido, el Jedi mas poderoso de la galaxia…Aparte, ya se

habia presentado hacia unos minutos, ¿tan tonto podia ser el chico?

-Si, ese soy yo. -le respodio, con la voz que hubiera puesto alguien para decir que los

Jedi usan sables de luz.

Ahora fue Harry el que fruncio el ceño, ¿Encima se reia de él? ¿Qué se creia ese nene

caprichoso? Para molestarlo añadio:

-Yo tampoco me hubiera resistido, Natalie Portman esta re buena…

-¿Natalie, que? –le dijo Anakin, cambiando el enojo por sorpresa. -¿y esa quien es?

Satisfecho de la atención que ahora le estaba propinando el Jedi, Harry sonrio, una cosa

es que estuviera perdido en un universo paralelo en una galaxia muy muy lejana, pero

de ahí a dejarse prepotear habia un largo trecho. Mirando al joven Skywalker se sento,

pensó en el inminente Episodio III, ¿y si él estaba ahí para impedir que Anakin se

convirtiera en Darte Vader? No, era una estupidez, las otras películas ya estaban

hechas…Pero si le contaba lo que iba a pasar, capaz todo era diferente. Sintio cosquillas

en el estomago de los nervios, pero antes de empezar a hablar la voz de Hermione

cuando habian usado el giratiempo hacia ya cuatro años se le cruzo por la cabeza:

"Nadie puede cambiar lo ocurrido…"

¿Qué hacia? No podia negar que se acordaba todo el pasado y el futuro del joven que

tenia delante. Sin embargo…No tenia idea porque Anakin se transformaba en Vader,

cuando miraron las películas, Dudley habia dado por sentado que todos eran unos

seguidores de Lucas y se limito a mirar y comer pochoclos (palomitas de maiz, pop corn

) . Aparte, la sola idea de que su primo le explicara las peripecias del elegido le

parecia una tonteria. Era mejor no decir nada, porque la realidad era mucho mas

aterradora, las cosas pasaban realmente, seguramente los Jedis que morian no se

levantaban despues con un poco de maquillaje corrido. No, esto era verdad, y si él lo

habia visto en película…en todo caso era una ventaja, pero nada mas.

-¿Quién es Natalie Portman? –repregunto Anakin despues del largo tiempo en que

Harry se habia quedado pensando.

-Nadie, no importa. Me equivoque de persona.

El Jedi lo miro con escepticismo, pero se lo creyo.

-Contame mas de vos, -pidio despues de un rato callado. –de donde venis, esas cosas…

-Un planeta a unos miles de pársec de aquí, Tierra se llama… –contesto Harry decidido

a darle rienda suelta a su imaginación y a su inventiva.

Anakin asintio entusiasmado.

GRACIAS POR ESTAR, DEJEN RR, LAS KEREMOS, MUXOS BESOS,

Agus y Moony


	4. Capitulo IV

_Holass¿Que onda, aca llegamos con nuestro próximo chapy dedicado a **Paula** **Moonligth** ( que por curiosidad¿Tenes algo que ver con la de La Marca de Stath?) ya que es solito de Tom como ella pidió. La verdad estamos un poco desilucionadas con el tema de los Rr pero como siempre agradecemos a la incondicional **AnaCathy** por su apoyo y por la graciosa frase 'Harry calenturiento'.Bueno, aquí esta esperemos que les guste._

**CAPITULO IV: Una nueva esperanza para Tom**

En una de las innumerables habitaciones que había en el consejo, mas precisamente

entre la de Anakin Skywalker y Obi Wan Kenobi, se encontraba un muchacho

probándose su nuevo atuendo jedi, o mejor dicho padawan.

Tom se miraba distraídamente al espejo, no le había sido fácil engañar a todos esos

tipos jedis, había utilizado innumerables pociones para verse como un chico, cosa que

no le gustaba en absoluto, pero que había decidido hacer por consejo de Bella ya que

todos los viejos esos tendrían una buena primera impresión, y tenía un hechizo de

oclummency tan fuerte que le hacia doler la cabeza, sin contar otra serie de

encantamientos de ilusión que le inventaban un extraño pasado en un planeta lejano.

Pero con un poco de paciencia por su parte obtendría excelentes resultados.

Una ves terminado se miró fijamente al espejo, ni el mismísimo Potter lo reconocería

vestido así, su abundante cabello negro se encontraba ahora cortito y parado

exceptuando por la pequeña trencita que le rozaba el hombro, para su desgracia le había

tocado un traje beige claro y no el marrón oscuro que habría deseado.

El joven Riddle dio un largo suspiro y se sentó en la mullida cama, la verdad la

comodidad era algo que resaltaba del Consejo, enseguida le habían dado ropa,

habitación, comida y todos los lujos. Sonrío con ironía al pensar en cuando de

encontraba en ese horrible orfanato muggle, en el que apenas tenían camas y si pedías

más de un plato ya te miraban mal y el confort que tenía en este lugar.

Sintió pasos y se paró inmediatamente, seguro era el pesado de su "maestro" y quería

aparentar nerviosismo, pensó en Potter y en esos ojos abiertos y asustados con los que

lo miraba y trató de adoptarla.

Como siempre había sido muy buen actor, ni bien el jedi entró a la habitación con un

delicado '_permiso_' y notó su expresión, se acercó hacia el y en un gesto que a

Voldemort le pareció asquerosamente paternal le tomo el hombro.

Tranquilo Tom –dijo amablemente Obi Wan- Siempre el primer día uno se siente

nervioso, recuerdo que mi anterior padawan, Anakin no podía parar de temblar el día

de su juramento.

Riddle abrió inevitablemente los ojos de la emoción, por fin lo había nombrado, al

famoso _elegido, _él del equilibrio y todo eso que mencionaban en aquel libro. Todo

marchaba increíblemente perfecto.

Algunos de sus pensamientos debieron reflejarse en su rostro ya que Obi Wan lo miró

raro.

Tom lo disimuló diciendo que había escuchado muchas historias acerca de él y que seria

un honor conocerlo finalmente en persona, a lo que el maestro lo miró satisfecho.

Bueno, eso no sería ningún problema, Anakin duerme acá al lado, y seguro no tendrá

ningún problema en venir -Comentó Obi pensando en lo arisco que era su ex discípulo

y en lo poco que le iba a gustar tener que hablar con ese desconocido que además era

su nuevo padawan, con lo posesivo que era.

Que suerte –respondió el joven con una falsa voz de niño bueno- Para mi sería como

un sueño.

El maestro Kenobi le sonrió de forma tierna:

Bueno, aun falta un rato para tu juramento, podría ir a buscarlo ya mismo¿Te

gustaría? – Preguntó dulcemente.

Tom solo hizo una mueca lo mas parecida a una gran sonrisa que le salió, pero eso dejo

conforme a Obi Wan y salió en busca del elegido.


	5. Capitulo V

**AnaCathy: **Hola de nuevo! Harry tambien de Jedi? Oo, ¿no seria mucho para su cabecita? XD. Pero, si, no tenemos ninguna duda que le quedaría sexy el pelo cortito y la trencita colgando…

Nos encanto lo de "malvado Anakin", jajaj, mi amor, no le digas eso! Y lo de Tom imitando a Harry se le ocurrio a Moony y realmente da toda la idea, quedo muy bien. Gracias, mil gracias de nuevo! Nos estamos viendo, y creemos que lo minimo que podemos hacer para agradecerte seria incluirte en un fic, aunque sea en una aparición especial, decinos en cual de todos te gustaría. Muxos Besos.

**Rubymoon: **Hola! No hay problema, yo se lo que es la U, a mi también me esta matando. . Lo que pasa es que extrañamos ya los comentarios tuyos, y nos hemos malacostumbrado ¬¬. Gracias por el rr, y como siempre por las palabras de aliento. Tomy realmente es perverso, pero bueno, Harry va tener que ponerse las pilas, jaja.

Gracias de nuevo por todo, esperamos que te guste este fic. BESOS

**Capitulo V: El Señor Oscuro Contraataca**

Harry y Anakin se hacían preguntas mutuamente, para conocerse mejor. Aunque Harry

algunas de las cosas que preguntaba lo hacia de mera formalidad ya que conocía

básicamente al joven Jedi y sus gustos.

Anakin se estaba diviertiendo con él, era como un poco de aire puro entre tantas

guerras; civiles y de las otras. Sobretodo civiles, el Canciller Palpatine le "llenaba la

cabeza" cada ves que estaban solos (N/a: Mmm…¿Slash? Jajaj) y aunque le gustaba

mucho las cosas que le decía no dejaba de preocuparse en lo que pensaría Obi Wan si se

enterara…

Se dedico a escuchar al joven Potter. Parecía que escondía muchas cosas, pero no

importaba, se notaba que estaba tranquilizándose después de pasar algo terrible y eso lo

llenaba de orgullo. (No era tan difícil ¬¬).

Harry, por su parte, no terminaba de creer lo que le estaba sucediendo, pero ¿Qué otra

cosa podía hacer? Se pregunto que habría pasado con Voldemort y con los demás, si

estarían preocupados, para que bando había terminado la pelea…

Su mirada se perdió y Anakin dejo la explicación de las carreras de vainas para

preguntarle si le pasaba algo.

No, esta todo bien mintió él, -solo pensaba en…

Pero Skywalker lo interrumpió tapándole la boca:

viene mi maestro le murmuro, -escóndete ahí.

Le señalo una especie de armario que a Harry le recordó su alacena debajo de la

escalera. ¿Por qué Anakin le tenia tanto miedo a Ewan McGregor? Pensó el morocho

riéndose de su propio chiste.

Shhh lo reto el Jedi.

Efectivamente, Harry no había terminado de acomodarse cuando escucho la voz de un

hombre. Supuso que era Obi Wan, pero no quería quedarse con la duda, así que

entreabrió un poco el sucucho donde estaba y lo vio. Era extraordinariamente igual al

que él había visto en su lejana Privet Drive.

Ani, alguien quiere conocerte -dijo Kenobi tranquilamente a su anterior padawan.

El aludido asintió vagamente, mirando hacia otro lado y claramente concentrado en otra

cosa.

te siento nervioso insistió el Maestro, -¿paso algo que no me entere?

Anakin negó con la cabeza esta ves si mirando a su mentor.

¿Con quien tengo el honor? -pregunto algo irónico sonriendo arrogantemente.

Con…un nuevo padawan Obi Wan evito mencionar "mi" padawan.

El muchacho asintió, y sin cambiar la expresión de su (hermosa XDD) cara dijo:

llámalo acá, no tengo ganas de salir del cuarto.

Una leve línea de disgusto cruzo la frente de Obi, pero no dijo nada. Salio de la

habitación y en menos de 10 segundos volvió a entrar.

Bueno, este es el famoso Anakin Skywalker -lo presento al otro muchacho.

Harry no podía ver entre las capas de los Jedis quien era el recién llegado, solo veía la

cara del futuro Darth Vader.

Ani estiro la mano, mirando con superioridad como cada ves que alguien quería ver al

elegido y Harry no pudo menos que sentirse orgulloso. Realmente era un fastidio

cuando la gente quería conocerte por ser alguien "diferente".

´Tom Riddle; es un verdadero orgullo.

Tres sorprendidas caras voltearon a mirar cuando Harry Potter se cayó del armario

dándose la cara contra el alfombrado piso del lugar.

Obi Wan miro a Anakin alzando una ceja y Voldemort en una actuación magistral, ni se

inmuto.

Harry se había caído de las vueltas que le daba la cabeza, estaba completamente

mareado y su cuerpo había vuelto a temblar incontrolablemente.

Harry, Harry! -sentía la voz de Anakin hablarle, pero no podía responderle, tenia

miedo, mucho miedo, Tom Riddle…Voldemort lo había seguido, y lo iba a matar, lo iba

a matar y no había podido siquiera despedirse de Sirius.

Respiro hondo para sacarse las ganas de vomitar que sentía de repente.

Unas fuertes manos lo incorporaron. Los claros ojos de ambos Jedis brillaban

demasiado fuerte en la nebulosa que era la mente de Harry. No pudo pensar nada mas y

se desmayo.

Anakin…¿Qué significa esto?-pregunto Obi Wan después de acostar al inconsciente

muchacho en la cama.

No tiene nada de malo se defendió Skywalker.

No dije que lo tuviera contesto el mayor tranquilo. Estaba acostumbrado a las

contestaciones de su padawan.

Es…un amigo, nada mas.

Kenobi volvió a alzar, esta ves, ambas cejas.

Voldemort miraba la escena desde un costado sonriendo interiormente, pero expresando

preocupación en su rejuvenecida cara.

Un droide 1B-2B entro para hacer de enfermero.

Potter, el famoso Harry Potter, ahí, tan al alcance de sus manos. Y eso que había

considerado la parte difícil del plan encontrarlo. De todo lo grande que era Coruscant,

justamente se hallaba a una sola puerta de distancia de su habitación y con nada mas ni

nada menos que Anakin Skywalker, la persona por lo cual se encontraban el aquella

galaxia tan lejana ()

Ya había pasado más de media hora desde que habían dejado la habitación del elegido,

y ahora este y Obi Wan se encontraban discutiendo que harían con el nuevo inquilino en

la habitación del mayor, mientras que Potter debía estar en la de Anakin solo.

_Solo_; esta palabra le resonó en la cabeza; Harry estaba solo, solo y a su merced.

Deshecho el impulso de cruzar esa puerta para encontrar al causante de todos sus

problemas, desprotegido como nunca había estado en su vida, y matarlo; ya que era

muy arriesgado y aparte lo necesitaba vivo para llevar a cabo su plan.

Se sentó en la cama, necesitaba pensar en algo para que los Jedi dejaran que Potter se

quedara con ellos, algo que no pareciera muy sospechoso…

De repente se paró triunfante, siempre se había auto-admirado esa inteligencia que lo

destacaba de los demás. Caminó hacia la otra puerta que había en la habitación, la que

separaba su cuarto con el de su maestro, y tocó suavemente con sus nudillos.

Obi Wan le abrió rápidamente, al parecer las cosas no iban del todo bien, ya que el

joven Jedi sentado desde la cama de su maestro le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-¿Que queres nene?-le preguntó groseramente

Kenobi lo reprendió con la mirada.

-¿Pasa algo Tom?

Este le hecho una mirada de burla a Anakin y dirigió la vista hacia Obi Wan.

-Solo quería decirles- suspiró largamente- Que si no sabían donde albergar a este chico,

ehh, Harry era ¿no?...

-Si, dale, habla por dios –lo apuró el joven Jedi.

-Bueno, solo digo que no me molestaría que duerma con migo por un tiempo –terminó.

-¿Vos no viste lo que le pasó cuando te vió? ¿Estas loco pendejo? –saltó Skywalker

incorporándose.

Si había algo que no soportaba Lord Voldemort era que lo llamasen así, lo sacaba fuera

de las casillas.

-Miren quien habla –repuso con ese frío tono que helaba la sangre hasta de sus propios

mortífagos.

Obi Wan abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero Anakin no se paró a pensar y se lanzó sobre

él. Pero no por nada le decían Lord a Riddle, y con un rápido movimiento le quitó la

espada que colgaba del cinturón de este y se la puso a centímetros del cuello.

Atónito de rabia y envidia de los movimientos tan rápidos del padawan, el joven jedi

perdió el control con esa manera que tanto lo caracterizaría en su oscuro futuro, y pronto

Tom se encontraba sujetándose su propio cuello haciendo típicos sonidos de ahogo.

-¡Basta! –gritó Obi Wan, y con un rápido movimiento de manos ambos contrincantes

cayeron al suelo rompiéndose así la conexión de Fuerza que aun ejercía Anakin.

-¿Se puede saber que haces? –le preguntó el maestro a su antiguo discípulo- No puedo

creer ese comportamiento,¡Es vergonzoso!¡Desilucionante!¿Que se supone que

querías?¡Pudiste haberlo matado!

Anakin lo miró, incrédulo, encima de que ese pendejo le había faltado el respeto Obi

Wan le echaba toda la culpa a él.

-Siempre lo mismo maestro, siempre confundiendo todo –susurró mientras se paraba y

caminaba hacia la puerta- siempre desconfiando de mi.


	6. Capitulo VI

**Antes que nada, GRACIAS, como siempre por Rr. Este chapy va dar un poco vuelta la historia y esperemos que sea de su agrado. Como siempre estamos abiertas a todas las criticas y a las ayudas.**

**Unas aclaraciones, 1º, ¿Cómo puede ser que Sabé se llame primero de una manera y despues de otra? Cambian los nombres por el trabajo que hacen, por ejemplo Padme Naberrie: Amidala, .**

**2º, algo mas importante, En los Rr notamos que no les cayo muy bien la actitud de Obi-Wan y nos sorprendimos de "como funciona la mente de las personas". Fue asi, el otro dia vimos una nota que le habian hecho a Ewan McGregor donde dijo algo que realmente nos parecio horrible, se nos cayo un idolo, y parece que inconscientemente, en el fic reflejamos en el pobre Obi-Wan el fastidio que nos agarramos con Ewan, asi que bueno, vamos a tratar de recomponerlo un poco y que no parezca tan tarado ¬¬.**

**Besos desde Buenos Aires para todas y como dice Hook:**

"_**Gracias por creer"**_

**Sonia11: **Hola! Gracias por el mensajito! Aca esta la continuación y siii, a Harry lo hacemos sufrir, casi para estan los fanfics, no?Jajaj, besos!

**Adry:** "Hay cosas que uno no puede pasar sin terminar siendo amigos" ,esperamos que estas sean una de esas cosas.

**Ellie Bennet: **Hola wapa! No importa si no pudiste dejar review, gracias por haberlo seguido al fic y por dejar un mensajito en el ultimo chapy. Gracias por lo que decis, es realmente hermoso y gratificante. Siii, pobrecito mi amor Ani, y es una pena, pero si, tambien se va convertir en Vader, porque ya lo habiamos planeado asi, pero seria lindo tenerlo para el lado de los buenos, no? En fin, gracias de nuevo, muxos besazos para vos!

**FinsiPotter: **Hola! Que cortito, pero no importa, gracias y si, Harry le queda mucho por aprender . Frase usada, jaja. Esperamos que te guste este chapy y gracias de nuevo. Besos!

**Paula: **Hola! Nos gusto mucho tu review y nos causo gracia lo de la mania de los malos de llamarse Lord, jaja, es cierto, todo lo del Sr. Oscuro tambien nos hace parecer a Vader, son todos iguales, jaja. Lo del "malhumor" de Anakin me encanto, jaja. Bueno, nada mas, gracias de nuevo y muchos besos!

**Rubymoon: **Gracias antes que nada! Y si, Tomy encontro al niño que vivio, jeje, que rapido pasan las cosas en este fic Xx. Harryto, pobre, esta perdido, y mas despues de este chapy, pero bueno, ya va encontrar ayuda . Capaz llegue desde Costa Rica…Gracias de nuevo, esperamos que te guste este capitulo y besotes desde Argentina!

**Anita: **Antes que nada, esperamos que con esta pequeña participación paguemos un poco la "deuda de vida" (como diria Jar Jar) que tenemos con vos, por tu buena onda y tu apoyo de siempre. Esperamos de verdad que te guste y como siempre, escuchamos criticas. En cuanto a la participación en Godricville y Leo te estamos buscando el lugar indicado . Ahora, volviendo al Rr, lo de una historia paralela hubiera estado bueno en un principio, pero realmente no se nos ocurrio (con lo sexy que es Anakin de malo XDDD) y bueno, ahora ya esta encaminado de una manera, pero gracias igual por la idea.

Como explicamos mas arriba, teniamos un problema con el Kenobi, jaja, pero vamos a tratar de reencaminarlo, jaja. Aunque, quien va a negar que es un poco tonto?.

Realmente esperamos que el rumbo que tomo este capitulo sea de tu agrado, y que si no te gusta nos digas. GRACIAS, miles, como siempre. Besotes.

**Capitulo VII: El retorno del Sith (nada que ver, ya saben )**

El portazo en la habitación contigua desperto a Harry de un sobresalto. Miro alrededor y sus

ojos tardaron varios segundos en reconocer el lugar donde estaba y lo que habia pasado.

Voldemort, Voldemort lo habia perseguido. Un nuevo terror se apodero de él. ¿Qué iba a

hacer? Pensó en Anakin y Obi-Wan, ellos lo ayudarian, eran Jedis, y ademas eran buenas

personas. A pesar de que el lado oscuro amenazaba la figura de Skywalker, Harry penso que

él lo habia ayudado ni bien habia llegado, lo habia tratado bien… El morocho sintio incluso

pena del futuro de ese muchacho, de ese "elegido", y en cierta forma se vio asi mismo,

sufriendo por ser distinto, por ser unico. Era lindo sentirse especial, no lo iba a negar, pero

era una carga muy pesada…Acostado en la cama del Templo Jedi Harry pensaba en su vida

como nunca antes; él era muy parecido a Anakin, sus futuros estaban regidos por palabras

que habian sido dichas antes de que nacieran y nadie se preocupo cuanto sufririan al vivirlas,

al cumplirlas…Las imaginadas mil y una vez figuras de sus padres protegiendolo de

Voldemort pasaron ante sus ojos, su madre, cuidandolo solo porque una maldita profecía se

habia empeñado en tomarlo como protagonista… Tomo una decisión, deber ia pelear, no

podia perder ahí, en ese universo tan extraño y tan lejano. No, debia pelear, y sobretodo,

debia ganar, tenia que volver triunfante a la tierra a ver las caras de sus amigos y a decirle al

mundo magico que él era Harry Potter y que habia derrotado al Señor Oscuro. Si! Se sintio

fuerte y feliz, embargado con una renovada sensación de energia. Pero…para derrotar a

Lord Voldemort primero tenia que sacar del medio a Tom Riddle y sabia quien lo iba a

ayudar…

Salio de la habitación pensando donde estarian los demas. Golpeo la puerta de al lado;

vacia. Harry miro hacia ambos lados, el lugar le recordo al Departamento de Misterios, con

el pasillo largo y tantas puertas. Decidio explorar un poco, de ultima, si se encontraba con

algun Jedi y lo retaba diria que estaba perdido, lo cual, en cierta medida era cierto. Avanzo

por el desierto pasillo hasta que la decoración cambio drásticamente. Los tonos beige de las

paredes y de la alfombra dieron paso a colores mas vivos, rojos, azules…Definitivamente

esta era otra ala del edificio. Las puertas estaban mas espaciadas y tenian nombres extraños

en pequeños cartelitos ubicados prolijamente a la izquiera de las mismas. El morocho ya

pensaba en volver y esperar en el cuarto cuando de la habitación mas cercana salio una

bonita joven. ¡¡Era Natalie Portman! Aunque cuando paso cerca suyo Harry penso que era

un poco mas alta que la actriz. Decidio seguirla, capaz ella sabia donde estaba Anakin…Si,

seguramente.

Disculpe, -casi le grito a la muchacha.

Esta se dio vuelta con elegancia y le dirigio a Potter una sonrisa simpatica.

Harry decidio que no era Natalie, pero era incluso mas hermosa que ella, aunque

extraordinariamente parecida.

Si, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo señor? -le pregunto con voz suave.

El mago penso lo raro que era que le dijeran señor, pero irguiendose orgullosamente le

contesto:

Si, estaba buscando a Anakin Skywalker…

La muchacha hizo una pequeña mueca de fastidio al oir el nombre del Jedi, algo que

sorprendio un poco a Harry. Por si habia dicho algo malo, cambio de tema:

Disculpa, no me habia presentado, mi nombre es Harry, Harry Potter

La dama de compañía cambio un poco la expresión y volvio a su cara dulce:

Me dicen Sabé, pero mi nombre es Ana Cathy.

Mucho gusto –dijo el muchacho un tanto sonrojado, una chica tan linda sonriendole a el no

se conseguía tan rapido en Inglaterra.

Ella simplemente sonrió

No pareces de acá´ –comentó mirando su vestimenta.

La verdad tenia razon, todavía vestia esos horribles jeans gastados que aluna vez habian sido

de su primo (¡Escucharon Warner! ¿Cuándo van a entender de que Harry no tiene una super

ropa ultima moda?) y una camiseta cuyas mangas le tapaban la mitad de la mano, la verdad

que el duelo con Voldemort tan lejano ya lo habia tomado de sorpresa y ni siquiera estaba

con la tunica de Hogwarts.

No, la verdad llegué hace muy poco, y como este edificio es tan grande me perdí –cambió

de tema el mago

No te preocupes lindo, yo te voy a llevar con ese Jedi presumido, vamos –lo alentó Ana

Harry rió ante el comentario de la joven y la siguió apresuradamente, por su aspecto tendría

un poco mas que sus dulces 16 pero igualmente no le importó, estaba tan guapa

Al ver la cara del muchacho Sabé sonrió, no era feo, pero no era su estilo, aparte era muy

chico y ella siempre había aspirado a hombres mayores (que ella ) y maduros.

Caminaron de nuevo por el pasillo beige y se detuvieron casi al lado de donde Harry había

salido.

´Acá estamos-le comunicó Ana Cathy –Esta es la habitación de Anakin, y si no está

ahí puede estar en la de su maestro que es acá–concluyó señalando una dos puertas mas

atrás.

´Gracias –dijó entrecortadamente el joven, planteandose seriamente la posibilidad de

encontrarse frente a una veela nubiana.

Sabé solo sonrió y dio la media vuelta para irse; su larga trenza hacía movimientos

pendulares sobre su espalda. Ya llevaba unos metros cuando Harry corrió hacia ella, si no lo

hacía ahora se quedaría con una deuda de por vida, ya que dudaba volver verla.

¡Ana!-llamó y ella se volteó

A continuación pasaron una rápida serie de eventos (desafortunados, jaja XD) no muy

comunes en los tranquilos pasillos de del consejo Jedi

Harry le tomó el brazo delicadamente a la joven muchacha y con un valor gryffindor la beso

apasionadamente; ella, sorprendida pero halagada en un primer momento se dejó, pero

rápidamente intentó apartar al joven, ya que no quería darle falsas esperanzas.

Los movimientos de rechazo de la chica llamaron la atención de un Jedi que venia de tomar

aire para sacarse el enojo, aunque lo que vió lo hizo volver con mas intensidad.

Por segunda vez en pocas horas Anakin hacia un pequeño movimiento con los dedos pulgar

e índice, desprendiendo una increíble Fuerza que, mas los gritos de Ana Cathy, hicieron salir

de la habitación a Tom Riddle y Obi-Wan Kenobi, que pronto se encontraban intentando

con todas sus fuerzas que Potter no muriera allí mismo ya que Skywalker no parecía querer

soltarlo.

Por suerte todo acabó cuando el padawan Lord 'nadie mata a Potter antes que yo'

Voldemort mandó discretamente un 'crucio' al Jedi que por fin soltó a Harry.

Cuando dejo de retorcerse, Anakin vió desde el suelo que no era su esposa la que corría, con

lágrimas en los ojos, hacia el asfixiado Potter que jadeaba en el suelo.

**Nos vemos pronto, dejen Rr y que la Fuerza los acompañe!**


	7. Capitulo VII

**Hola! Vimos la peli….es ALUCINANTE, en serio, es increíble, nos lloramos todo! La pelea final, el grito de "I hate you" que Anakin le manda a Obi-Wan…XX, nah, sin palabras, la película del año! No vamos a explayarnos por si alguna de nuestras dulces lectores no tuvo la suerte de verla todavía. Para la que la vio, a partir de ahora quizás el fic tenga algunos detalles minúsculos influenciados por La Revancha de los Sith, pero nada fuera del otro mundo, salvo un par de frases y nada más.**

**En fin, como siempre, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias! Y vamos con los Rr.**

**FE DE ERRATAS: Chicas, leímos todos los capítulos publicados hasta ahora y nos dimos cuenta de unos horribles errores, y aunque parece que nadie se dio cuenta, nos pareció prudente explicarlos:**

**Harry tiene 17 años, cuando en el capitulo 6 ponemos "un poco mas que sus dulces 16" esta mal, es un error, Harry tiene 17 y así se quedará.**

**Este asunto esta equivocado varias veces, así que decidimos aclararlo de una vez por todas. Ani ya no es padawan de Obi-Wan, sabemos que una vez pusimos "Anakin jugaba con su trencita…" pero después nos contradecimos "cuando mi ex padawan… y cosas así. Lo charlamos, y para que concuerde con la trama de la historia Anakin ya va a ser en Caballero Jedi echo y derecho, ya le cortaron la trencita (no se si alguien vio Las guerras clónicas que pasaron por Cartoon Network, pero fue así y ya pasó).**

**Si descubren alguna otra trataremos de arreglarla, sin mas, mucha disculpas .**

**Anita: **Antes que nada, gracias por acordarte de nosotros, nos emociono mucho lo que dijiste! Sos un sol! Y bueno, el Rr como siempre hermoso! Gracias, gracias y nos alegra que te haya gustado la aparición, es mucho menos de lo que te mereces, pero bueno, por ahora es lo que hay.

La ropa de Harry, si, aunque a Dani le queden lindas las camperitas de jean, Harry no se compra ropa!Y nos causo mucha gracia lo de que haya andado por el Londres muggle, jajaja. En cuanto a la batalla final y la coincidencia…la Fuerza es muy poderosa en nosotras joven AnaCathy, jajjajaja.

Gracias por la onda, pero una cosita nomás, en tu profile decía que no te gustaba mucho Harry, por eso decidimos que no contestes el beso…Perdón si te gustaba!

Esperamos que este chapy te guste y nos dejes uno de tus encantadores Rr. Un besote de ambas! Namarië.

**Rubymoon: **Aiya! Ya nos estas preocupando que no nos dejaste Rr en Leo, espero que te haya gustado el chapy, ya sabes que podes decirnos si no. Esperemos que estés bien!

Ahora, siii, Harry quedo como un desesperado, pobrecito, jajaj, pero no, en serio, era para que tuviera sentido la historia . Y aparte…nos esta creciendo el nene, jajja, no, mentira.

Gracias como siempre y muchos saludos de Buenos Aires. ACTUALIZACION: Ya vimos tu Rr! Gracias!

**Ellie: **Hola! Vamos a responderte tus preguntirijillas, jeje:

1-AnaCathy es una fiel seguidora nuestra que a modo de agradecimiento decidimos incluir en el fic como ayudante de Padme, (esas que son parecida a ella, que antes cumplían el papel de reina XD)

2-¿Cómo que cuando se caso Ani? XX, en Episodio II, al final, alto casamiento tiene con la Padme, son ellos dos, un "cura", R2-D2 y C-3PO. Je je, pero sí, se casan.

3-Padme esta…eh…en Naboo….No, mentira, esta por ahí, con los senadores .

La sesión de preguntas nos encanto, así que ningún problema, gracias por los ánimos!

Muxos Bexos pa ti!

**Paulita: **Siii, Ani celoso (a la autora se le cae la baba sobre el teclado ,dlkfjdskg, ya lo supere ) Realmente no se da cuenta de lo que le causo, así que no va a sospechar de Tom. En realidad debería, pero no sabemos como arreglarlo, jaja, así que quedo como bache, jaja.

El apodo lo invento Moony y a mi también me causo mucha gracia. En cuanto a la Warner, deberíamos juntar firmas, aunque para cuando le llegue la carta a USA ya van por la peli 7, jajaja. Nada mas, gracias por leer y por dejar Rr, ya saben lo importante que es! Esperamos que te guste, besos.

**Sonia11:** Otro Rr cortito, pero bueno, lo que importa es que este! Gracias y tratamos de seguirlo pronto, pero es que la peli nos consumió mucho tiempo, jejej. Besos

**Elementhp: **Hola! Que Rr cortito, pero no importa, gracias por el comentario! Bueno, cuando crees el xover, avisanos y ahí estaremos leyendo. DBZ sabemos lo que es pero nunca lo vimos, así que esperaremos el de Star. Gracias y esperamos que te guste este.

**CHICAS, YA NO SABEMOS COMO CUERNO HACER PARA QUE APAREZCAN LOS DIALOGOS, FF NOS BORRA LAS RAYITAS, LAS COMILLAS, INTENTAREMOS LA ULTIMAVEZ ASI, COMO EN ESTE CHAPY. **

**¿ALGUNA SUGERENCIA? **

**Ahora si, y como dice Shakespeare: "Que nuestro esfuerzo supla nuestras faltas"**

**Capitulo VII: Y el Consejo Filosofal (Ahora vamos con los de Harry, jejeje)**

Mientras Obi-Wan y AnaCathy ayudaban a recomponer a Harry, Tom se acerco a Anakin

que seguía en el piso mirando la escena y acomodando las ideas. Si seguía con esos

arranques de furia iba a terminar mal…

Riddle se acercó a él y con una mano le ayudo a levantarse. Anakin se lo agradeció con un

imperceptible gesto en la cabeza, y bastante avergonzado salio de la habitación. Demasiado

orgulloso como para pedirle perdón a Potter por haberse confundido. Quizás hablaría con él

mas tarde, cuando las cosas estuvieran un poco mas calmadas. Aparte, sabia que de un

momento a otro su Maestro lo iba a ir a buscar para que explicara su comportamiento.

Suspiro, encima iba a tener que inventar una excusa de porque le molestaba que una chica

parecida a la senadora Padme se besara con otro chico.

Mirando el atiborrado paisaje de Coruscant sintió una presencia detrás suyo. No era Obi-

Wan, pero sin embargo tenia una especie de Fuerza. Cuando se dio vuelta noto

impresionado que era el nuevo padawan. Frunció el ceño, encima venia a molestarlo este

metido. Pero sin embargo Lord Voldemort sonreía, Potter era mas tonto de lo que el creía, y

si bien era una frase usada podía aplicarla perfectamente. Le había dado el pie perfecto para

unirse a Anakin y dejar diferencias del pasado atrás.

.-El amor nos ciega… -murmuro Tom en voz baja como si nada, mirando también el paisaje.

Skywalker no se inmuto, sin mirarlo pregunto:

.-¿Qué queres decir?

.-Pensaste que el joven Potter se estaba besando con tu mujer…

Esta vez Anakin no pudo hacerse el desentendido, ese chico sabia todo¿Cómo podía ser?

Se dio vuelta para encararlo, pero Tom permaneció impasible.

.-No entiendo de que estas hablando intento una vez mas el Jedi.

Riddle suspiro, estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para que su actuación de colega

comprensivo fuera creíble:

.-Se tu secreto.

Los claros ojos de Anakin se abrieron horrorizados.

Pero Voldemort antes de que pudiera decir algo continuo:

.-Y se como ayudarte…

El joven Vader negó con la cabeza:

.-No, nadie puede ayudarme…lo único que te pido es que no se lo cuentes a nadie, soy capaz

de hacer cualquier cosas por vos.

Lo miro implorante.

Tom sonrió para sus adentros, sintiéndose nuevamente entre mortifagos que darían todo por

él, orgulloso de que el poder de atracción que tenia sobre la gente seguía intacto.

Pero ahora era el momento de actuar, de atraer a Anakin a su lado, no seria difícil, el chico

tenia muchos defectos que se le podía sacar provecho, y el era experto en eso:

.-No me mires así compañero le dijo amablemente, -para mi es un honor ayudar al

Elegido…

A pesar de los problemas del momento, las mejillas del Jedi se tiñeron de rojo.

.-Gracias, y…perdón por lo de antes, por tratarte mal y esas cosas.

Que fácil fue, que tonto es (Aguante La Sirenita, jajaja), pensó Riddle y adopto una postura

cómplice:

.-No hay problema, te entiendo, lo que paso, paso. Sonrió falsamente y Anakin también.

Bien, es todo mío, pensó nuevamente Tom, ahora, a afianzar la relación, arrepintiéndose de

que después de hablar iba a tener que escuchar tonterías de un pendejo enamorado añadió:

.-Contame de tu chica¿Cómo la conociste?´.

* * *

Harry aun estaba temblando¡Ese pibe parecía tan bueno¡Con razón se había vuelto Vader!

Suspiró largamente preguntándose por que todo le pasaba a él, una vez que se había

propuesto pelear, que había dejado de pensar en esa profecía, que había decidido pedirle

ayuda a Anakin, no va que se pira y lo empieza a ahorcar, esta vez si que no había echo

nada!

Estaba recortado en una cama, que ciertamente no era la de Skywalker, Ana y Obi- Wan lo

habían llevado hasta allí para que descansara, y luego, una muy avergonzada Sabé se había

excusado con que tenía que cumplir con su trabajo de dama de compañía y el maestro jedi

con que tenía que hablar con el consejo.

Esa habitación estaba prolijamente acomodada y sus paredes estaban pintadas de un color

beige y solo contaba con la cama, sobre la que el se encontraba, una cómoda y una silla,

tenía dos puertas, una la de entrada y una que supuso se comunicaba con algún cuarto.

De pronto un ruido lo sacó de su inspección, alguien entraba, de sentó como no parecer

confianzudo.

Por la puerta entró Obi-Wan y uno de los maestros jedi que se parecía Kingsley, que si mal

no recordaba se llamaba Windu o algo parecido.

Harry los miró con nerviosismo¿Qué querrían esos dos jedi súper respetados con el¿Lo

interrogarían¿Y si le decían que se fuera de allí por causar tanto alboroto?

Se levantó de la cama porque le pareció una falta de respeto estar repatingado allí, y al mirar

a Kenobi este le sonrió, cosa que lo dejó un poco mas tranquilo.

.-Hola Harry le saludó Obi-Wan.-él es el Maestro Windu

Harry extendió amablemente la mano e hizo una pequeña inclinación

Mace se la estrechó y con una gruesa voz que también le hizo acordar al auror dijo un:

.-Mucho gusto Sr. Potter

El muchacho susurró un casi inaudible igualmente, toda esta presentación solemne lo

ponía aun mas nervioso, cosa que notaron los dos Jedi

.-Tranquilo Harry, no tenes por que tener miedo le aconsejó Obi-Wan.-El Maestro Windu

quería hacerte una preposición

El joven alzó una ceja de curiosidad¿una preposición¿A él? Esto no pintaba nada bien.

.-Exacto confirmó este .-Obi-Wan nos contó de vos y tu talento y el consejo decidió

entrenarte para Caballero Jedi

Harry se quedó de piedra al oír eso, decididamente no era lo que se esperaba, no iba a decir

que no le halagaba ni mucho menos, miles de fanáticos en todo el planeta soñaban con esa

fantasía…Pero el tenia que luchar contra Voldemort, todo el mundo mágico dependía de esa

pelea, no podía dedicarse a los jedi así como así y olvidarse de todo, aparte su padrino y sus

amigos lo esperaban…

.-Ehhh, yo… balbuceó.-no creo que pueda

Los dos hombres se miraron algo decepcionados, no acostumbraban a oír un rechazo a una

preposición así, ser Jedi era un orgullo y cada vez que iban a buscar a algún pequeño sus

padres aunque un poco tristes lo entregaban de inmediato, incluso Shmi Skywalker les había

cedido al elegido sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia.

.-Sabemos lo que te preocupa…-pero vas a poder volver con los tuyos una vez terminado el

entrenamiento. –Trató de convencerlo Obi-Wan.

.-Incluso podes impartir estos conocimientos en tu planeta, no serían oficiales, pero…-

Añadió Mace.

El joven Potter volvió a pensar la proposición, tampoco podía seguir ahí en el Templo Jedi

perdiendo el tiempo…Y un entrenamiento extra no vendría mal. Al fin y al cabo, sabía que

en el lugar de la galaxia donde estuviese tendría que pelear con Voldemort en algún

momento.

Pero de repente, una nueva duda asaltó su mente:

.-¿Quién va a ser mi maestro? –preguntó un tanto maleducadamente como se dio cuenta

después.

Los Jedi se miraron nuevamente, eso no lo habían premeditado.

.-Todos no pueden ser padawan del Maestro Kenobi –Le advirtió Mace Windu leyéndole la

mente.

Harry se puso colorado y Obi-Wan también. (Ojo, no slash, eh ¬¬# )

.-¿Y entonces?- preguntó el joven algo apenado

Mace y Obi Wan se miraron tratando de encontrarle una solución al problema, ahora que el

chico había decidido entrenarse, necesitaba un maestro que lo contuviera y lo hiciera sentir

seguro. El primero llevó una mano a su barbilla en forma pensativa como solía hacer, Obi

Wan era el maestro perfecto y ya tenía experiencia en alumnos que no eran Jedi de

nacimiento, pero él ya tenía un padawan recientemente adquirido y aparte se estaría

contradiciendo con lo que acababa de decir…

.-Anakin –susurró el rubio sacando al moreno de sus pensamientos.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos¿Querían ponerle a ese loco como maestro? Después de lo

que le había hecho, no lo quería volver a tener cerca.

Windu parecía pensar lo mismo ya que miró con ojos extrañados a su colega

.-¿Skywalker?- preguntó tontamente ya que no había otro Anakin en el Templo Jedi -¿Te

parece que está listo para tal responsabilidad?

.- No se si estará cien por ciento listo pero me parece que es el indicado, además ya se

conocen –puntualizó Obi Wan

.-Es verdad- asumió Mace – vaya a buscarlo y encuéntrenos en el Consejo Jedi – le ordenó y

Kenobi asintió

* * *

Anakin y Tom charlaban animadamente, el primero ya le había relatado todo acerca de su

querida Padmé y el ahora el segundo le contaba de Bellatrix, una buena amiga que tenía.

Skywalker lo escuchaba atentamente, estaba muy emocionado y contento de haber hecho un

amigo así, este chico lo entendía como nadie y hasta incluso le habia dado algunos consejos.

Riddle en cambio ya estaba hastiado de cursilerías romanticonas y no veía la hora de sacar

algún tema mas interesante.

Cuando Obi-Wan llegó hasta ellos los jóvenes se reían estruendosamente de una tonta

anécdota que Voldemort había contado, al maestro lo sorprendió tal comportamiento ya que

la última vez que los había visto juntos se habían comportado como gato y ratón.

.-Hola Maestro –saludó lúgubremente Anakin sin mirar a esos celestes ojos

.-Hola chicos –respondió este alegremente –me da mucho orgullo de que hayan hecho las

paces.

Los jóvenes lo miraron sorprendidos, ambos se esperaban una reprimenda (sobre todo

Anakin) y su maestro los estaba felicitando.

.-Nos necesitan en el Consejo – anunció Obi Wan y los chicos cambiaron la expresión de

confusión por una de curiosidad

.-¿Para que? –se animó a preguntar el Jedi que ya tenia mas confianza en estos asuntos

.-Es sorpresa –respondió Kenobi misteriosamente -vamos que nos esperan.

**Bueno, dejen Rr, las queremos, gracias por estar! **


	8. Capitulo VIII

**Holas! Bueno, la verdad es que estamos un poco muy tristes como esta historia, parece que el ultimo chapy fue muy malo, que mal. XX, esperamos que este mejore y que vuelvan todos los Rr de los chapys anteriores, que daban una energía inmensa. Gracias por estar siempre a Anita y RubyMoon **

**Princesa Leia: **Oo (Agus y Moony en shock! Un Rr de la mismisima lider de los rebeldes, es demasiado, jeje). Gracias por el mensajito, la verdad que nosotras tampoco habiamos leido y como nos gustan tanto las dos cosas…bueno, salio este intento de fic, jajaj. Esperamos verte de nuevo por aca y que actualices tus historias en Star. Bueno, nah mas, nos vemos y QLFTA.

Pd: Entrega a tu papá XDDDDDDDDDD

**Irte Isilra: **Hola, que sorpresa, jeje. Gracias por el Rr y la buena onda. Esperamos tenerte de nuevo por aca . Ya leimos tu genial fic y te dejamos review, seguilo pronto! Besos.

**Rubymoon: **Aiya! No importa lo del Rr, lo que pasa, que como ya dijimos otras veces, (Uu) estamos mal acostumbradas y extrañamos los Rr como los tuyos. Asi que de cumpleaños? Yo, Agus, tambien cumplo el 1 de junio, jejeje. En serio.

Se vienen tiempos feos para Harry, aunque nada de lo que no este acostumbrado, jejeje.

Otra cosita, que es Baka Desu , . Los errores ortograficos son muy comunes porque la maquina corrige sola y no nos damos cuenta, habra que revisar mejor antes de hechar un fic al asado, jejeje. Nos leemos, anda tranqui, gracias por el mensaje, besos lujanenses!

**Gaguita: **Quedaron afuera de la copa, que pena, juas juas. Pero River tambien, asi que…A festejar! Y aparte la selección Sub-20 gano, Vamos los pibes!

**Anita: **(esperamos que no te moleste que te digamos asi, jejej ), Ojala te haya ido bien el examen ese que no habias estudiado, XD.

En cuanto a los Maestros, jejeje, aca en este chapy hay unos pequeños cambios que teniamos pensado hacer, pero no tuvimos tiempo en el anterior XX

Nos encanto la expresión de miel por la boca, jajaj, es empalagosa , jajaja.

Bueno, creemos que quedo aclarado lo de Dan, perdon ¬¬, jejejej. Es cierto, nosotras tenemos una foto muuuy linda que salio en una revista de aca, pegada en el cuarto junto a la almohada. . Muchos besos y abrazos para vos, nuestra "reviewera" favorita, sos muy dulce! Gracias y SEGUI TU FIC!

**Elementhp: **Hola, bueno, en realidad tu Rr fue un tanto critico, pero no importa, lo dejaste y opinaste y es lo importante. Esperamos que leas este capitulo y se aclaren un poco las cosas y que te guste. Pero también te decimos que ni Yoda ni el Maestro Windu tienen padawans personales a esta altura. Tienen otras cosas que hacer y en cuanto a que lo quiso ahorcar solo se enteraron los que estaban en ese momento y fue una equivocación de su parte, ya pedira perdón. Ahora en cuanto a lo de fantasioso…es un fic…digo, por supuesto que es fantasioso, como todos aca, o la gran mayoria. ¿Acaso no es fantasioso el slash entre Remus y Sirius? Sin embargo es una de las parejas mas amadas en este sitio. Asi que bueno, nada mas. Leeremos tu xover cuando lo hagas, nos vemos.

**Y ahora si…**

**Capitulo VIII: La estrategia secreta…**

.-Los cinco, con Mace Windu a la cabeza caminaron hasta la Sala Circular del Consejo.

Harry sorprendido, pero halagado, Tom un poco preocupado ¿y si de alguna manera los

Jedi se habían dado cuenta de su plan, Obi-Wan tranquilo, para él era mas de lo

mismo, Mace…nada, porque Mace era de ahí y Anakin fastidiado, odiaba ese lugar

desde el primer día que había entrado hacia ya tantos años. Pero respirando

profundamente, tratando de disipar ese enojo antes de ganarse un reto.

Por fin llegaron, antes de entrar el Maestro Windu se dió vuelta como si se tratase de

una fila de nenes de jardín y los hizo callar.

.-Si ninguno esta hablando…-dijo Anakin en un murmullo.

Obi-Wan le lanzo una mirada de advertencia a lo que el joven se encogió de hombros.

Pero el morocho Maestro pareció no darse cuenta puesto que no hizo ningún comentario

del hecho. Después de unos segundos entraron, en el Consejo no estaban todos los

honorables Jedi, ya que las guerras clónicas les tomaban mucho tiempo.

Mace Windu se sentó en su silla tranquilamente dejando a los dos caballeros y los dos

padawans en el centro del circulo como solían hacer.

.-Maestro Kenobi…-comenzó Yoda.

.-y Maestro Skywalker…-continuó Windu con un notorio deje de ironía en la voz.

Anakin prefirió pasar por alto el sarcasmo.

.-Padawans Potter y Riddle…-termino por fin las presentaciones Ki-Adi Mundi.

Tom revoleo los ojos con cansancio, y en ese momento se dió cuenta que lo tenia a

Potter enfrente.

_Mirá donde nos venimos a encontrar Harry…_murmuró en parsel al oído del joven

mago.

Harry suspiró tranquilo tratando de prestar atención a lo que los Jedi decidían, pero no

podía sacarse la sensación de idiotez que sentía al tener a su peor enemigo detrás suyo y

no hacer nada. Miedo no tenía, no, Voldemort no iba a animarse a tirarle un hechizo en

ese momento y echar a perder su plan, pero aun así…aun así…

Miró a Obi-Wan de reojo, parecía muy interesado en lo que hablaban sus Maestros.

Miró a Anakin, parecía muy interesado en imaginarse a la senadora Padme…Dejó de

pensar tonterías y se puso a escuchar a ver quien era finalmente quien lo entrenaba.

.-Decidimos hacer padawan al joven Potter… –decía Mace Windu.

.-Sin embargo, el Maestro Kenobi no puede hacerse cargo de su entrenamiento…-

continuaba Adi Gallia

.-Yo había propuesto al Maestro Skywalker –comentó Obi-Wan con tranquilidad dando

un paso al frente como para que su voz se escuchara entre el murmullo de los demás

Jedi.

.-Peligroso eso es, Skywalker preparado no esta, sus actos muy impulsivos son…-terció

Yoda, (obvio ¬¬) mirando con sus grandes ojos a Anakin que le sostuvo la mirada sin

inmutarse.

Luego, los ojos del verde maestro se desviaron hacia Harry, quien al verlos le

recordaron a Dobby, aquella vez que lo había encontrado en el seto en Privet Drive.

Tampoco pudo evitar pensar en si eso que le estaba hablando era una animación por

CGI. (Animación computarizada tipo Pixar)

.-Sin embargo, ninguno de los demás Jedi está libre ahora para hacerse cargo del joven

Potter.

Voldemort reaccionó ante esta información, parecía que las cosas se daban como por

arte de magia…Se adelanto como anteriormente había hecho Obi-Wan y preguntó:

.-Y…¿si el Maestro Kenobi se hace cargo de Harry…(tiempito en el que al joven Potter

se le pusieron los pelos del punta al escuchar su nombre pronunciado de esa boca) y yo

me quedo con Skywalker?

A las palabras del supuesto joven padawan les siguió un extraño silencio en el que todos

parecieron tomarse un segundo para meditar.

Era una buena opción, pensó Obi-Wan, los chicos habían empezado a llevarse bien, y

Tom parecía un poco mas maduro que Potter, con mas experiencia y eso le ayudaría a

Anakin

Harry puso una expresión de horror que no logró disimular, ahora entendía todo,

Voldemort no solo estaba ahí por él, sino por Anakin, _el elegido_, el futuro Darth Vader,

debía impedir a toda costa que Skywalker se dejara influenciar por el innombrable, era

muy peligroso juntarlos…

Anakin estaba shockeado, situados allí, frente a algunos de los Jedi mas importantes,

¡Para decidir cual seria su discípulo! Era un día digno de festejos, iba a ser Maestro, era

increíble.

Mace Windu intentó decidir que hacer mediante las caras de sus colegas; la de

Skywalker era de inmensa felicidad, hasta incluso sonreía; la de Potter era de horror y la

de Kenobi una mezcla de ambas.

.-Tendremos que votar- anunció con su voz grave

Tom disimuló un suspiro de alivio, los Jedi pensarían que Skywalker no estaba tan

capacitado como para entrenar un chico extraño y problemático como Potter, venido de

un extraño y problemático planeta como la Tierra; en cambio él era un "padawan de

intercambio" (si esa expresión existía) tan normal como todos ellos, con él si podría

Anakin, y Kenobi se encargaría del especial, como ya lo había hecho antes. Ese plan era

perfecto.

Los otros Maestros asintieron y todos a la vez cerraron los ojos, cosa que sorprendió un

poco a Harry¿no era que iban a votar, luego comprendió que estarían haciendo algo

así, ya que el Maestro Yoda asentía y decodificaba mirando por vez a todos los

miembros presentes; luego miró a Tom, tenía los ojos abiertos y lo miraba fijamente:

.-¿Creías que iban a levantar la mano para votar?-le susurró burlonamente.

Harry le sacó la lengua para contradecirlo, pero lo cierto era que sí se esperaba algo así,

aunque sea una urna.

Anakin respiraba profundamente para mantenerse tranquilo, ser Maestro no era nada

fácil, sería una dura tarea que lo separaría aún mas de su querida Padme…

.-Su opinión el conseja ha expresado –comunicó Yoda al par de padawans y Maestros

que lo escuchaban.

.-Skywalker de entrenar a Riddle se encargará –dijo- pero de Obi-Wan y su padawan

separarse no podrán.

Por la cara que había puesto el mencionado se podía ver que el veredicto lo había

disgustado:

.-Disculpe Maestro- comenzó Anakin –No entendí la parte de no poder separarme de

Obi-Wan.

.-_Maestro _Obi-Wan, -puntualizó Ki-Adi Mundi corrigiéndolo.

.-Exactamente eso Skywalker-intervino Windu- cada uno entrenará a su discípulo, pero

irán a las misiones juntos, todavía sos muy joven para encargarte de entrenar solo a un

chico de la edad de Riddle.

Anakin suspiró profundamente tratando de controlarse, eso no era justo, si era Maestro

debía serlo correctamente, y no estar controlado por Obi-Wan.

.-Entendido Maestro-se expreso Kenobi, voy a ocuparme de entrenar a Harry y también

de supervisar a Anakin.

Yoda le sonrió, ese era el Jedi más obediente que conocía, sabia que podría con el

entrenamiento de Potter y a la vez controlar a Skywalker.

.-Entonces el juramento Harry Potter que hacer tendrá-anunció y todos bajaron la

cabeza asintiendo.

* * *

Tom caminaba por su nuevo cuarto, las cosas no habían salido del todo bien, con

Kenobi dando vueltas como buitre no podría convencer tan fácilmente a Anakin, lo

haría sin duda, pero más disimuladamente, solo cuando los otros dos no estuvieran para

vigilarlos; aparte estaba Potter, que ya seguramente había deducido sus planes e

intentaría detenerlo como siempre.

.-¿Todo bien mi joven padawan?- preguntó con burla Anakin al entrar a la habitación

que ahora compartía con su discípulo

.-Si Maestro- le siguió el juego Tom, y por un momento se miraron seriamente antes de

soltar una carcajada.

.-Ni..lo..sueñes- puntualizo Riddle tratando de parar de reírse, todo estaba saliendo tan

bien, que ese tropezón seria nulo cuando tendría a Skywalker como su mortífago mas

poderoso; aparte le gustaba el sonido de su risa, sonaba tan juvenil...

.-Si..señor…me va a decir Maestro.. siempre que quiera dirigirse a mi…-lo retó en

chiste riéndose también, era maestro de un chico que lo entendía, no tendría que

ocultarle las visitas de Padme, o sus escapadas hasta el senado; y aunque primero le

había parecido un insulto, sería lindo tener a Obi a su lado para guiarlo, ya se había

acostumbrado a eso, todo era sencillamente genial.

* * *

Luego del juramento, Harry estaba tumbado en su cama, había obtenido lo que quería,

ser discípulo de Obi-Wan, pero a un precio bastante alto, Voldemort y Vader juntos no

era una muy linda visión, la Magia negra y el Lado oscuro podrían ser una combinación

bastante temible…

Sin embargo no le parecía prudente comentárselo a Obi-Wan, decirle que el joven y

lindo Tom era en realidad el mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos, le parecía una

declaración bastante chocante para tener horas de conocerse, aun no había la suficiente

confianza, tendría que arreglárselas solo como siempre lo había hecho, por lo menos por

ahora…

También lo tenía preocupado el hecho de estar allí, su desaparición en el mundo mágico

debía haber sido muy shockeante¿Qué pensarían todos sus amigos¿y

Dumbledore¿Y Sirius? Se le estrujó el corazón al pensar en su padrino, seguro estaría

muy preocupado, por no decir desesperado…Si habría alguna forma de comunicarse,

aunque sea para decirle que estaba bien…

Se paró y miró por la ventana, el ocaso bañaba Coruscant con un increíble color rojizo,

los altos edificios y los speeders parecían tan irreales, tan computarizados; y sin

embargo eran reales, eso no era obra de la maravillosa Industria Light & Magic

(Empresa de George Lucas que se ocupa de los efectos especiales ), o por lo menos

ya no.

Apoyó la mano en la ventana y el vidrio se empaño por el calor que esta desprendía,

todo esto parecía un sueño, muy real si, pero solo eso, después de todo ya estaba

acostumbrado a ese tipo de pesadillas.

La puerta se abrió y entró Obi-Wan trayendo consigo ropas perfectamente dobladas que

depositó sobre la cama del muchacho.

.-Acá están tus trajes Jedi- le comentó amablemente- no se si te resultaran cómodas pero

son obligatorias

Harry se dio cuenta que se refería a sus prácticos jeans.

.-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrados a las túnicas- dijo sonriendo y su Maestro

sonrió también

* * *

La oscuridad reinaba en la habitación de Tom y Anakin (que lindo, me salio una

metáfora ) y aunque ambos estaban acostados aun hablaban enérgicamente, por lo

menos para Anakin todo esto era nuevo, lindo, pero desconocido…

.-Así que tu chica esta embarazada- comentó Tom haciendo como que se sorprendía –

no perdés el tiempo eh!- lo cargó

Ani se ruborizó intensamente, y aunque no entendió perfectamente, sus años de esclavo

en Tatooine lo habían preparado para chistes así:

.-Che, que primero nos casamos-puntualizó seriamente.

Tom se rió por la inocencia del joven:

.-Esta bien, no dije nada, no dije nada…-se defendió.

.-Así esta mejor joven padawan- aprobó Anakin riéndose de nuevo como lo habían

hecho el resto de la tarde, cuando pararon para tomar aire el joven Skywalker se acordó

de algo:

.-Tom-llamó.

.-¿Si?-respondió este curioso por el tono de Anakin, seguramente quería decirle algo

importante¿De que se trataría?

.-¿Por qué Harry se asustó tanto al verte?

**Gracias, gracias, gracias. Las keremos, besotes!**


	9. Capitulo IX

**HOLAAAA, juas, si que tardamos en actualizar…Tal vez este chapy sea medio aburrido al comienzo, pero es que si o si teniamos que poner una parte de transición…y aparte, no somos como Rowling, es muy lamentable, si, pero lo superaremos, jajajajjaa. Hoy estoy muy loca escribiendo esto, sepan disculpar .**

**Si alguien quiere por esas casualidades ver un dibujo de Harry padawan que hizo Moony aquí presente, pueden darse una vueltita por nuestra pag. Nada mas y ojala les guste este chapy BESOS Y GRACIAS!**

**Ninde Tinuviel: **Hola! Que lindo review, aunque cortito, pero muy puntual. Gracias por dejarlo y nos alegramos de que te hayas reido. Ojala que te guste este capitulo. Muchos besos.!

**Ireth Isilra: **Hola dulce! Gracias por el review! La contestación de Tom termina siendo medio tonta,jejejej, es que no teniamos planeado que tuviera repercusión ¬¬. Pero bueno, esperamos que igual haya quedado rescatable, jajaja. Lo de Harry comunicarse con Sirius no lo habiamos pensado antes, pero es una buena idea . Nada mas, gracias por el mensajito y aca lo seguimos, aunque tardamos bastante . Besos y gracias.

**Anita: **Hola nuestra niña! ¿Cómo va? Asi que el examen te fue bien? Que suerte. Aca nosotros usabamos esa palabra "papita" hace un montón, nos hiciste acordar, je. Tu chapy 4 estuvo muy bueno y ya deje el Rr, espero que ahora lo sigas mas pronto, ya que paso tanto tiempo hasta que actualizamos este fic, jajajja. Yoda y Dobby un solo corazon, jajajaja.

Si, lamentablemente Anakin se esta dejando llevar por el Dark Side, es que…estamos planeando terminar el fic onda la peli de Episodio 3, jejejeje, pero con Harry y Tom…bueno, no sabemos muy bien todavía, je.

Y si, Obi y Harry van a terminar complementandose…en el buen sentido, XD, ajajjaj.

Gracias por el final, pero como lo habiamos puesto por poner, en el comienzo de este chapy sale la contestación de Tom, pero es muy tonta, jajajjaja.

Nada mas, esperamos que te guste este nuevo capitulo y que nos acompañes como siempre. Besos, nos vemos!

**Walkyria: **Mmmm, una nueva lectora? Que alegria! Esperamos que te siga gustando ahora la historia. Gracias por el review y si, siempre los terminamos asi aproposito, jejejej, juas. Nada mas, besos y gracias de nuevo.

**Princess: **Hola! Nos encanta un reviews suyo, solo que parecio que no leyo nuestra frase anterior de: ENTREGA A TU PADRE…Y a tu hermano tambien, ya que estamos .

Gracias por el mensajito y por la buena onda! Aca lo seguimos, besos.

**Ruby: **Hola! Nos tardamos mucho, jejeje, es que no sabiamos como seguirlo, se nos habia hecho un matete, jajajja pero aca estamos, hemos vuelto, gracias por acordarte de nuestras historias, es re importante tener "seguidores" con los que uno cuenta . GRACIAS! Si, las combinaciones deberian ser mas "sanas" pero si no no tendria gracia el fic, jajaja. Nada mas, esperamos que te guste y gracias tambien por el Rr en Leo. Besotes y gracias por la onda. PD: Leiste Kenshin?

**Elementhp: **Hola, nos alegra que te haya gustado el tema de los maestros. No sabemos si Harry tendra o no los mismos poderes que los Jedis, pero básicamente si, algunos, no todos, Harry ya tiene poder por si mismo. Esta cap es mas largo y lo separamos no para alargarlo, si no porque nos es muy incomodo como lectoras leer un "chorizo" de fic y consideramos como escritoras que es lo mejor ponerlo asi. Pero este si esta mas largo.

Gracias por el mensaje, y aca esta la continuación, aunque con bastante retraso .

**Lo de Harry pertenece a Rowling y lo de Star a Lucas, y lo de Lucas a Rowling, Oo, jajajjaa. No, que Neil se va a enojar! Jaajajajaj**

**Capitulo IX: El prisionero de Coruscant (¿?)**

Tom se quedó estático, realmente no lo esperaba y por primera vez no sabía que decir;

intentó mirar entre la oscuridad la expresión de Anakin, era de mera curiosidad, por

suerte no parecía sospechar nada.

_Pensa, pensa'_ dijo para sus adentros, no se le ocurría absolutamente nada; maldijo a

Potter por haber puesto esa estúpida expresión al verlo…

.-No sé-respondió al fin fingiendo inocencia –quizá me confundió con alguien-agregó

para hacer su coartada más verídica.

Anakin no repuso nada pero se quedó con una rara sensación, ¿Le había mentido Tom?

Realmente no parecía una mala persona, y si el consejo lo había declarado padawan era

porque confiaban en el, ¿o no?

Decidió dormirse y no darle mas vueltas al asunto, mañana juntaría valor y luego de

pedirle unas merecidas disculpas a Harry, le preguntaría por su reacción y se sacaría las

dudas.

Cuando por fin el joven Maestro se durmió Voldemort suspiró aliviado, y aunque sabía

que Skywalker no se había quedado del todo satisfecho, por lo menos ahora podría

pensar con tranquilidad.

Obi-Wan se despertó sobresaltado con el grito de su nuevo discípulo, y por un segundo

se creyó que aun era el maestro de Anakin que había tenido una de sus pesadillas.

.-¿Qué pasó chiquito?-preguntó con voz tranquilizadora-¿Estas bien?

Harry, que aun respiraba agitadamente, asintió con la cabeza

-Perdón por despertarlo, Maestro-agregó después

Obi-Wan sonrió con amabilidad y le acarició la cabeza despeinando su cabello aun más

.-No digas estas cosas-le reprendió- Para eso estoy

Harry volvió a asentir y dijo un_ 'gracias'_ apenas audible

Pasaron unos largos minutos, en los que el Maestro se debatía en preguntarle o no que le

había pasado a Harry, y el alumno en si le contaba sus temores o no a Obi-Wan.

Como ninguno dijo nada, al cabo de veinte minutos Kenobi volvió a su cama al

comprobar que el pequeño Potter había vuelto a dormirse.

Harry se revolvía en la cama, acababa de volver a conciliar el sueño y eras horribles

pesadillas volvían, esta vez Voldemort lo atacaba y el no tenía como defenderse, se

encontraban en una especie de planeta muy verde con hermosos edificios y numerosos

árboles, la gente de los alrededores los miraban extrañados, junto a ellos podía ver a

Anakin, pero no el que el conocía, uno desfigurado por el odio, un Anakin capaz de

matar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, Darth Vader se situaba junto a

Lord Voldemort, ambas caras convalidaban su titulo en el Lado Oscuro, se sintió aun

mas solo y desamparado, esta vez si que nada lo salvaría, y ni si quiera había podido

despedirse de sus seres queridos…

Sintió una mano en su hombro y se volteo, Obi-Wan le guiñó un ojo de una forma muy

parecida a como lo hacía su Director; se sintió mejor, si sus maestros lo respaldaban

podría hacerle frente a aquel despreciable ser…

Se levantó sobresaltado, no sin antes escuchar como Voldemort le gritaba un familiar

"Prepárate para encontrarte con tus padres Potter", y Anakin le enviaba un potente "TE

ODIO" a su antiguo Maestro.

Esta vez procuró hacer menos ruido para no despertar a Obi-Wan, aunque con lo fuerte

que se escuchaban sus latidos despertaría a todo el Templo.

.-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-susurró para si, mientras que reconocía lo que Tom le había

dicho antes de despertarse como un hecho pasado, le parecía que aquel odio de Anakin

contra Kenobi debía ser algún tipo de visión futurista.

No había podido ver la ultima película de la saga ya que no había tenido plata para ir al

cine, así que estaba totalmente desconcertado.

Suspiró largamente, la cicatriz le dolía intensamente y el escalofrío que le había

producido eso grito de Skywalker aun no se le iba. Sintió pena por su Maestro, el que

siempre estaba tan pendiente de ese joven, si eso llegaba a tener una pizca de cierto, la

iba a pasar bastante mal.

Se paró y sigilosamente miró por la ventana, el amanecer en la capital de la Republica

era un suceso digno de ver, los "autos" se desplazaban tranquilamente por el aire, y la

gente caminaba sin apuro por las veredas.

Sin hacer ruido se puso su nueva ropa y salió de la habitación, su reloj marcaba las 6:30

de la mañana, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que si funcionaba correctamente en ese

extraño planeta, igualmente por el color del cielo no estaría muy equivocado.

Como no sabia si se desayunaba o no, y si así era, donde, Harry se dispuso a seguir a

sus piernas.

Anakin también se despertó sobresaltado había soñado extrañas cosas que incluían a los

dos nuevos padawans y un horrible grito de su parte; estaba muy confundido, ya que no

estaba seguro de que el sueño fuera suyo, si no mas bien robado.

Le causó gracia el convertirse en ladrón de sueños, y poco a poco se fue tranquilizando;

miró a su padawan y se sintió orgulloso de si mismo, ser maestro era a lo que siempre

había aspirado, y ahora su sueño estaba cumplido.

Se vistió apresuradamente, como era temprano quiza podía darse una vuelta por el

edificio del senado y ver a su hermosa mujer que tanto extrañaba. Aunque pasar por ahí

era encontrarse con Ana Cathy, que vergüenza…

Caminando hasta el hangar donde estacionaban las naves choco con Harry Potter, que

parecía un poco desorientado. Era ahora o nunca, pensó Anakin.

.-Hey, Potter! Potter –lo llamó.

A Harry el llamado le recordó a su padre gritándole a su madre para que no se vaya, y

toda la angustia por estar completamente perdido en un lugar tan lejano le invadió el

cuerpo y sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas.

Anakin se sorprendió al percibir la tristeza del joven. Cuantas veces el se había sentido

así, triste, solo y desamparado. ¿Qué hacia? ¿Iba contra el código Jedi y lo abrazaba y

trataba de calmarlo?¿O hacia la gran Obi-Wan y le daba una palmadita en el hombro?

No, el no era Obi-Wan, y nunca podría actuar como tal.

.-Vení, Harry, quedate tranquilo. –estiro sus brazos para abrazarlo protectoramente,

cuando sintió un grito suave.

.-¡Maestro, lo estaba buscando.

Tom Riddle se acercaba resueltamente a Anakin que quedo en el camino de apachurrar

a Harry y miro a su padawan.

El joven Potter fulmino con la mirada a Voldemort que lo miro con superioridad

exasperante.

.-Hola Tom, buen día, ¿paso algo? –pregunto Skywalker sintiendo que la tensión entre

los dos muchachos había subido considerablemente y era palpable hasta para un droide.

.-No, solo quería saber que íbamos a hacer hoy, que íbamos a aprender…

.-Mmmm, no se, supongo que ya que ambos son bastante grandes empezaremos por las

espadas.

Tom sonrió y Harry también. Ya habría tiempo de angustiarse.

Obi-Wan vio venir a Tom, a Harry y a Anakin y sonrió, era lindo volver a tratar con

padawans, y aunque Anakin "sabia cuidarse solo" como no dejaba de repetir, volver a

acompañarlo era una linda sensación. Mucho mas linda que estar sentado en el Consejo

resolviendo conflictos políticos.

.-Hola Maestro, -saludaron los tres al unísono. Ani corrió a su lado para ponerse frente a

los padawans.

En voz baja y ansiosa le dijo:

.-¿Voy a buscar las espadas?

.-¿Estas loco?

.-¿Qué?

.-¿Si estas loco, lo primero que tienen que aprender es a concentrarse, a usar la Fuerza,

a…

.-Maestro! No sea aguafiestas, no sea tan Kenobi por una vez en su vida…

.-¡Anakin!

.-Bueno, no me interesa, yo a mi padawan si le voy a dar una espada, ahora mismo.

Y diciendo esto, le hizo una seña a Tom para que lo siguiera y desapareció del lugar.

Harry se sintió mal de nuevo, mientras que su peor enemigo practicaba con un sable

láser preparándose para matarlo, él tendría que sentarse a meditar, algo que nunca

conseguiría ya que venia de un planeta en que la Fuerza no existía, ¿o si?

.-Shhh

.-¡Pero si estoy callado!

Anakin y Tom caminaban sigilosamente por un desierto pasillo, cualquiera que los vería

pensaría que por la forma de entrar a la oscura habitación en la que se estaban metiendo,

hacían algo indebido.

El maestro, muy nervioso y algo aliviado por no encontrarse con nadie en el interior de

la sala, cerró la puerta y soltó un gran suspiro.

.-Wow- exclamó Riddle mirando a su alrededor; al ver ese impresionante lugar, la

imponente tienda de Ollivander perdía toda su magia, allí, iluminadas por un resplandor

azulino, había miles de sables de todo tipo y color, cada una con una pequeña

inscripción que aclaraba a quien había pertenecido.

.-Impresionante ¿no?-comentó Skywalker también mirando el maravilloso lugar – Pero

eso no es todo mi querido (Tom disimuló su mueca de asco) padawan.

Cruzaron otra puerta y lo primero que se le vino a la mente a Voldemort cuando vio

aquel lugar, fue el túnel subterráneo que conducía a la Cámara secreta

.-¿Y?-preguntó emocionado Anakin y sorprendido de que Tom no hubiera soltado otro

de sus 'wows'

.-¿Un laberinto?-dijo despectivamente el discípulo

El joven jedi frunció el entrecejo

.-¿Cómo que un laberinto? ¿No sentís las vibraciones de la fuerza en este lugar? ¿No las

sentís llamándote?- preguntó con una emoción desmesurada

.-Lo único que siento son los pasos en la habitación anterior- respondió Tom

burlonamente

Anakin empalideció, aunque no estaba haciendo nada prohibido, Obi-wan había dejado

bien en claro que confeccionar sables no era una de las primeras cosas que debía

aprender un padawan

.-Son Kenobi y Potter- aseguró Tom reconociendo al instante la tan familiar presencia

mágica de su enemigo.

Skywalker lo miró con orgullo al sentir el también que se trataba de su maestro

.-Bien eh- aprobó

Voldemort hizo una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción

Obi-Wan y Harry cruzaron la puerta tal como lo habían hecho los otros y pronto

estuvieron frente a frente. Al ver a Tom Riddle en un lugar como ese Harry tuvo la

curiosa sensación de ya haber vivido algo así.

.-Anakin-

.-Maestro-

Los Jedi se saludaron cortésmente como si de meros colegas se tratasen. Obi-Wan se

aclaró su garganta como para decir algo, pero Anakin lo interrumpió:

.-Ya no soy su padawan, así que no puede retarme-aclaró

Kenobi sonrió de la ocurrencia de se ex discípulo y luego como si la frase de este nunca

hubiera sido pronunciado prosiguió:

.-Con Harry decidimos hacerte caso y comenzar por acá

Anakin abrió la boca tontamente, se esperaba un reto y…

Tom disimuló su enojo con una media sonrisa, que Potter también tuviera una espada en

el mismo momento que el no era lo que había planeado, ya que el muy gryffindor

intentaría pelear, y las cosas se saldrían de control.

.-Y ya que para confeccionar una espada se requiere de meditación…-continuó Obi-

Wan

Harry se percató de la falsa sonrisa de su enemigo y en un gesto infantil le sacó la

lengua, Voldemort revoleó los ojos.

.-Perfecto Maestro, comencemos- empezó Anakin después de escuchar las instrucciones

de Kenobi.

La elección del núcleo del sable requería una profunda concentración, el padawan en

cuestión debía ponerse en contacto con la Fuerza y dejar que esta le guiase por los

pasadizos de la cueva hacia la piedra correcta.

Harry y Tom hicieron lo ordenado y el ambiente se llenó de repente unas poderosas

vibraciones que Harry supuso que sería la famosa Fuerza.

Después de unos minutos ambos comenzaron a moverse inexplicablemente, tal como le

había explicado sus maestros que pasaría.

Harry caminó un largo rato, preguntándose si podría detenerse en algun momento, ya

que su "Fuerza" parecía estar indecisa. Tom en cambio no cabía en si de felicidad,

sentía débiles llamados de todos lados, pero ninguno lo suficientemente claro.

Luego, como si del anillo único se tratase Harry sintió unas que sobrenaturales fuerzas

le obligaban a levantar la mano, como si estuviera obedeciendo a la maldición imperios,

lo hizo y sus manos se cerraron en torno a una fria e impareja piedra; el unico problema

fue, que no eran las únicas…


	10. Capitulo X

¡¡¡IMPORTANTE! Estuvimos probando la nueva forma oficial de contestar rrs, asi que todos las maravillosas personitas que nos mandaron, ·fijense en su correo· como dice Bart, y estas respuestitas son porque no teniamos su direccion 

**Dulce:** Que lindo nick, y que bueno que estes ansiosa por seguir leyendo, aquí la continuación. Ah! Y solo para aclarar somos chicas, jaja Dos hermanas

**Emily:** Que suerte que te gustó como pinta la historia, a nosotras nos gusta tener una nueva lectora! Bien con lo de las "espadas hermanas" ya continuaremos con eso.

La verdad no sabemos si saldran Hermy, ron y Sirius, pero no por ahora, Padme si, seguro .

Gracias por tu lindo rr y espero que te guste este capi tambien.

**Capitulo 10: Harry, Tom y los sables de fuego**

Tom abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que Harry y rápidamente sus miradas se dirigieron

a la piedra que dos pares de manos agarraban.

Los maestros estaban estupefactos, nunca en la historia de la orden una piedra había

elegido dos padawans.

.-Solta eso! Siseo en perfecto parsel Voldemort.

.-Ni lo sueñes, -respondió del mismo modo Potter. Esta fastidiosa "coincidencia" se le

hacia muy familiar.

Los magos empezaron una batalla de miradas, pero ninguno solto la piedra que brillaba

con una tenue luz verde.

Anakin miro desconcertado a su Maestro quien rápidamente sugirió traer a Yoda o a

Windu para decidir que hacer con ese extraño caso. Obi-Wan casi corrió hasta la puerta

y Skywalker decidió acercarse para calmar a los discípulos que ahora tironeaban de la

brillante roca.

Tom vio con satisfacción como Potter se ponía pálido, el contacto visual debía de

hacerle doler la cicatriz, pero testarudamente no sacaba sus manos.

.-Tranquilos chicos, -intervino Anakin tratando de poner paños fríos; pero pareció que

los magos no escuchaban en absolutos, seguían absortos en su mundo mirándose

fijamente.

Harry deseo que su maestro se apurara, ya que no podría aguantar mucho más. Pero no

iba a darle el gusto a ese asesino de soltar la espada, no iba a dejarlo ganar. Nunca, y

menos ahora.

Tom recurrió a su última arma, y aunque sabia que Potter podría delatarlo y le exigirían

explicaciones, corrió una de sus manos y la apoyo sobre la del muchacho, luego volvió

a sisear.

.-Ya estoy bastante grande para juegos.

A Harry se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, no quería soltar, pero todo el dolor que le

producía el contacto con Voldemort era insoportable. Temblando incontrolablemente

cayó al suelo de rodillas.

.-Harry –grito Anakin y corrió hacia él. Tom abrió los ojos fingiendo sorpresa pero esta

vez el joven Jedi no se quedo con su excusa

.-Que le hiciste? –pregunto enojado mirando a su padawan.

.-Nada Maestro –respondió rápidamente cerrando su mente para que Anakin no pudiera

penetrar en ella –le juro que no le hice nada –repitió fingiendo inocencia y tristeza.

Anakin volvió a concentrarse en Harry que respiraba entrecortadamente pero parecía

que ya se sentía bien.

.-Harry, Harry, ¿Cómo te sentís?

El morocho sonrió ante la preocupación de Anakin y asintió para dar a entender que

estaba bien.

Skywalker quedo satisfecho con la respuesta y encaro a su padawan:

.-¿Qué hiciste?¿Estas loco?¿Que te pasa?

A Tom no le era fácil hacer que los ojos se le llenaran de lagrimas, realmente no sabia

llorar. Trato de poner cara inocente, pero Anakin seguía en sus trece, gritando.

.-No me pongas esa carita, ahora me vas a explicar, que tenes contra este chico, ¿Por

qué le hiciste eso?

.-Caballero Skywalker, ¿le parece manera para tratar a un discípulo?

Mace Windu y Obi-Wan lo miraban reprobadoramente, Anakin suspiro y se calmo.

.-Lo siento Maestros.

Obi-Wan solo nego con la cabeza.

.-En fin, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? pregunto el moreno maestro mirando a Harry que

seguia en el piso pero ya calmado y nuevamente con ganas de recuperar su piedra, y

futura espada.

Anakin Skywalker suspiró profundamente. ¿Cómo hacia para acabar siempre en el

consejo? Obi-Wan, Harry, Tom y él se encontraban, para variar parados en el centro del

la circular sala.

.-Maestros-habló Windu refiriendose a sus colegas alli sentados-Debemos decidir cual

de los dos padawans se quedará con la piedra para asi crear con esta su sable

Como de costumbre todos hablaron a la vez y no se entendió nada hasta que Yoda

levantó la vos y todos se callaron para dejarlo hablar.

Harry y Voldemort se miraron, ambos estaban pensando en Dumbledore y su particular

forma de hacerse escuchar

.-Partida en dos la piedra será-declaró el pequeño maestro – elegido a dos padawan ha y

dividida será.

Nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo, y en pocos segundos el mismo habia cortado el

reluciente pedazo de piedra con un elegante movimiento de su espada.

.-Asunto solucionado-comentó un contento Mace entregandole un pedazo a cada uno y

permitiéndoles salir del lugar.

.-Bien- dijo Obi-Wan una vez afuera- tengo que hablar con vos Ani, vení un segundo.

Anakin asintió y lo siguió a una de las salas de meditación.

"Quédense acá chicos" Fue lo ultimo que Harry escuchó antes de quedar a solas con su

enemigo. Esa era su oportunidad.

.-¿Me querés explicar que mierda estamos haciendo aca Voldemort?-casi le gritó

.-Potter, Potter, Potter, ¿Cuándo aprenderás a usar buenos modales con tus mayores?

.-Esto es obra tuya, lo sé ayer peleabamos en pleno Hogwarts y hoy estamos en Star

Wars, ¿qué clase de magia es esta?

Tom sonrió, a su pequeño némesis no se le pasaba nada.

.-Querido Harry…deberías agradecerme, te estaba pasando por arriba.

.-¡Mentira!-dijo el joven Potter apretando los dientes-Tenías este plan desde el principio

y estabas intentando distraerme, ¿¡Cómo no me di cuenta?

.-Potter, la verdad que serias un excelente mortífago-comentó Tom riéndose

malévolamente.

.-Moriría antes-

.-¿Por qué tanto misterio maestro?-Preguntó un desconcertado Anakin

.-Tenemos una mision muy importante y el consejo no quiere que nadie se entere o

podría ser un desastre- contestó un nervioso Obi-Wan

.-¿Pero que podría ser tan grave?

.-Secuestraron al Canciller Palpatine.

**Hola! Tanto tiempo, perdón por tardar tantos siglos en actualizar, pero se nos fue **

**pasando el tiempo y este capi quedo estancado. Es un poco corto el capi, pero si no lo subimos ahora no lo subimos mas, jaja.**

**Gracias por estar (Star) y esperamos que les guste como sigue la historia, supongo que se daran cuenta hacia que lado va **


End file.
